esspfandomcom-20200213-history
Guillermo Rangel
Guillermo Rangel is the current president of East Side Spirit and Pride. He succeeded former president, Martin Chan and undertook the position during the beginning of the 2011-2012 academic year. Nominated and approved in June, 2011, he will be the incumbent for the upcoming two years. Early Life and Education A graduate of Van Nuys Senior High, Mr. Rangel began attending East Los Angeles College in 2010 after working for nearly a decade as a mortgage banker. He was first drawn to the East Side Spirit and Pride Club because he was captivated by the extraordinary tours the club hosted to prestigious universities. However, he immediately become involved in the institution because he discovered he could realize his passion to assist other people and to contribute to a macro-objective of bettering the college by instilling a positive philosophy into the students. Contributions to the Club Mr. Rangel quickly ascended from a regular member to an officer with important duties. He was a crucial figure in the inception of the ESSP Alumni Association, a branch of East Side that was formed to maintain contact with former members and participants of the organizatoin who have continued in their respective paths in life. As the first president of this branch, he was the key individual in charge of coordinating and organization special social and festive events, such as barbecues, picnics, and dinners. In addition to his active commitment as the leader of the Alumni, Mr. Rangel also helped to establish a very secure network of connections for the club. His constant personal interactions with various people in the community has ultimately benefited the club in various ways. For example, marketing and advertisement has been facilitated and has become more effectual because he has greatly popularized the club with countless people. Presidency of East Side Spirit and Pride Mr. Rangel was named as the president of East Side Spirit and Pride for the academic year of 2011-2012. Because he does not intend to transfer next year, he has stated that he is certain in his ability to continually fulfill the responsiblities of president for another year, giving him a prolonged term of two full years. After undertaking the presidency during the beginning of the 2011-2012 school year, Mr. Rangel was widely received and commended by all the constituents of the club for his ingenuity, resourcefulness, and unfaltering devotion. His unshakeable determination to hold steadfast to the mission of the club has made him a superior leader, and under his guidance, East Side Spirit and Pride has attained a new level of prosperity and has procured a sense of illustriousness in the college. President Rangel has greatly rectified the club for the better. One of the most notable changes he has made is the formation of the Cabinet, which consists of six fully dedicated people, each with their own office and position. Because of his massive accomplishments in transforming ESSP into a professional organization, he has been showered with widespread attention from all sectors and realms of East LA College. He has declined offers of respected positions in the Student Union and the Accounting Club because he is fervently devoted to ESSP. Category:ESSP Presidents Category:Student Contributors